


Living Their Best Lives

by debwalsh



Series: Meadowville Memories [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff Bingo, Found Family, Idiots in Love, Loving with Food, M/M, Marvel Bingo 2019, Not Canon Compliant, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:45:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debwalsh/pseuds/debwalsh
Summary: When a business opportunity opens up in Meadowville, the boys realize they can make plans for a future that doesn’t involve Hydra, invaders, or super-villains.  But maybe, it can include their friends.Inspired by my Patreon patron thetessie, each chapter fills a square on one of my bingo cards.Chapter 1 fills the Bookstore square on my Marvel Bingo 2019 card.





	1. Bookstore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thetessie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetessie/gifts).



> So I really love playing in this universe. You may have noticed that I have a thing for Steve and Bucky coming home from war, retiring from supeheroing, and learning what it means to be at peace. Together.
> 
> There are three chapters in this story, and I feel I have so many more moments to explore with these two dorks anad the quirky town they’ve settled into. And I love the idea of their old teammates finding some respite here as well.
> 
> Thank you, as always, to my wonderful Patreon patrons for inspiring me with their prompt requests, and to thetessie for letting me play here in Meadowville again!

Steve got home from his weekly art class at the senior center, and stopped at doorway to take a deep breath and savor the aromas wafting from the kitchen.

Since they’d retired to Meadowville, Bucky had become an absolute wizard in the kitchen.  If it weren’t for their respective serums, both of them would be battling an expanding universe.  As it was, they were both having a ball, enjoying Bucky’s experiments, successful and not. Back when they were kids, there wasn’t enough money or food to allow for anything that wasn’t a sure thing - experiments were beyond too expensive.  But in this insane future where they found themselves? Experiments were something to enjoy, to savor, to look forward to.

Just like time spent together.  Always something to enjoy, to savor, to look forward to.  Steve smiled to himself. He had no idea what he’d done to be so lucky, but lucky he was.  And stupid in love. According to Buck, just plain stupid, but look who was talking.

“Hey, close the door and stop dawdling!  I need you to taste this for me,” Buck ordered from the kitchen.

And his wish - or order - was always Steve’s command.

He closed the door behind him - they never locked their doors in Meadowville - and wandered into the kitchen, letting the tantalizing scents draw him in.  The fact that there was a beautiful man rocking a man-bun, a baggy tank top, and fuzzy pajama bottoms at the center of all the delicious smells was pure coincidence.

Who was he kidding? It was Bucky. Always Bucky.  Smiling, he let himself be drawn to said beautiful man, let his hands settle on the warm skin of his hips, felt himself drift closer until they were back to chest, and rested his chin on Bucky’s shoulder.

“Here, make yourself useful,” Bucky grumbled, but Steve could hear the laughter in his voice as he thrust a wooden spoon toward Steve’s waiting mouth.

Flavors, sweet, tangy, rich, and delicate burst across his tongue, a curious combination that seemed to fire one after the other.

“Oh my God, what is that?”

“I’ve been carmelizing flowers from the garden, and then I infused a white balsamic reduction with more of them.  I mixed the reduction in with cream cheese frosting. I think I’m onto something.”

“I think I want to marry it.”

“Can’t, you’re already married.  Bigamy with baked goods ... what would Fox News say?”

“Pretty sure Fox News doesn’t give a shit about me anymore since they can’t abuse my image for their own agenda.”

“God bless Pepper Potts and the Stark Legal Department.”

“Mmmm. So, it’s really, really good.  Like, can I have some more good. What is it and what’s it for?” Steve commented as he nuzzled at Bucky’s ear, just breathing in the deliciously floral scent of his shampoo and the heady aromas of Bucky’s latest experiments.

Bucky spooned up some more of the frosting, and held up the spoon for Steve. He took it and started to lick at the confection as Bucky turned around to watch him, eyes darkening at the sight of Steve’s deliberately clever tongue.  

“Playing with cupcakes.  I know they’re passé for the trendy kids, but they make a nice snack when I have the Ladies over.  And it’s such fun watching Esme try to separate out the flavors.”

“You’re getting really good at this.  I’m surprised the Ladies haven’t tried to get you to take orders,” Steve concluded and shoved the spoon in his mouth so he could savor the frosting.

“Who says they haven’t?  Every week Olivia tries to hit me up to cater the after service social.  It’s not enough I provide half the flowers she uses on the altar these days.  No, I gotta feed the heathens, too.”

“Pretty sure they think of themselves as Christians, Buck.”

“Maybe.  But have you seen that crowd?  I am not wasting my best recipes on people who can’t tell the difference between homemade and store bought.  No way, no how.”

“So what does Olivia do?”

“She picks up a special order every week from the Panera out by Copperdale.  But every week when she comes over, she makes eyes at the cupcakes, sighs, and makes little comments about how I’m doing the Lord’s work with my baking.  Like that’s gonna convince me! Hah!”

Steve reached over and ran his fingertip through the frosting, and then placed a deliberate dot of it on Bucky’s nose.  “Never would’a pegged you for a pastry snob when we were scraping our knees playing stickball back in Brooklyn.”

Bucky took his own finger and wiped off his nose, shoving the frosting-tipped finger in his mouth to suck off the sweetness.  “Damn, that really is good.”

“You’re a genius, what can I say?  You married me, after all.”

“Some might call that madness.  They might even be right.”

“Whatever, you’re mine and I ain’t sharing.  But I did want to run something by you.”

“Is this a cupcake problem or a Thor’s hooch problem?”

“Not a problem.  But I think cupcakes.”

“Great.  Grab that plate, I’ve got the frosting - let’s go sit while you lay it on me, big guy.’

&&&

They frosted and ate, and by the time their conversation was over, all they had to show for it was crumbs that each of them chased with moistened fingertips, and a slightly glazed expression from a little too much sugar.

“Well, I declare that a winning recipe,” Steve announced with a grin.  

“Yeah, I think so, too.  We’ve eaten them all, and there’s none left for dessert.  I’ve got a pork loin in cider in the crock pot.”

“I’ll take you out for ice cream, how’s that sound?”

“Teddy Hill’s?”

“Where else?”

“You’re on.  So what’s bothering you, babe?  What do you need?”

“It’s not bothering me.  Well, I guess it is. Jack and Darlene are giving up the bookstore.”

“No.  No, that’s not allowed.  Who’s gonna help me track down vintage cookbooks and hand illustrated books on ancient plants?”

“They just found out their youngest is expecting, and they want to be there when it’s born.  Can’t say I blame them. This is their first grandchild.”

“You make it sound like people don’t give birth every day.  But my books -“

“Well, there’s always the Internet, Buck.  eBay. It might be fun to do it yourself, y’know?”

“You didn’t break my heart over my favorite bookstore to try to sell me on the ‘so useful’ Internet, Steve.  What is it?”

“I was thinking maybe we buy the bookstore.”

“Huh?”

“I was thinking maybe we buy the bookstore.  You know - put down some real roots, contribute to the community, get involved -“

“And what do you think I do with my Ladies?  And you wanna talk about roots? I got a victory garden, a greenhouse full of flowers, my herb garden for the Coven, and a field of corn.  And let’s not forget the kazillion tomato plants that we’re gonna have to deal with this year.”

“Oh, let’s.  But think about it, Buck.  A bookstore is an important part of a town, an important part of the Main Street.  Where are people gonna go when it closes? The mall? Online? The library is okay, but the town loses the bookstore, the town loses those jobs, too.”

“Uh-huh.  And who’s gonna run the bookstore?  You? Me?”

“Well, I thought that maybe, since the souvenir store next to the bookstore is closing down, too -“

“Good riddance.  Nobody needed a plastic version of the town hall, I swear.”

“Agree there, bud.  But they’re moving out, too -“

“Taking their plastic crap and their jobs, too -“

“Right.  So I’m thinking it’s our civic duty to combine the two and turn it into a proper bookstore and bakery cafe.”

“Say what?”

“You know you want a bigger audience.  You could do whatever you wanted - you set the menu to whatever you feel like making.  We hire some local people to help out with orders and clean-up and stuff -“

“There’s plenty of space to set aside meeting rooms, too. Cozy, friendly.  I could have the Ladies there, and not have to worry about Edith Henry trying to make off with my Captain America measuring cup set every time.  Plus, I swear Dolly and Fred’re gonna do it in the guest room some day if I don’t keep an eye on them.”

“Yeah. We could reclaim our house a little.  Have a little more privacy. You know ... for stuff.  Sexy stuff. Sexy stuff for just you’n’me ...”

“Oooh, we could have little sections for local artisans. A kid’s section.  A separate adult section. Fritzi Mitch makes the cutest little cock pops.”

“I married a crazy person, you know that?  Cock pops?”

“Chocolate in the shape of a dick.  And the flavors she comes up with! Oooh, my flower-infused balsamic over chocolate ... we have to try it.  With cock pops. Whaddya think, a dozen do it?”

“Buck, Buck, Buck - slow down!  Okay, so you agree - we buy the bookstore.”

“And the crappy souvenir shop.  We doing baking on premises? We should.  So we need to get zoned for that, buy equipment.  Oooh, Daddy, buy me expensive toys and I’m yours for life.”

“You’re mine for life anyway.  And what’s this with Daddy?”

“Sugar Daddy,” Bucky shrugged.  “Eh, I’m not feeling it either. So, not my kink.  Okay, so let’s pull together some plans. See if you can get Ethan to put us on his calendar - we’re gonna need an architect to work out the plans.  We’ll have to present to the borough council, get zoning ... Jesus, Steve. When did we become adults?”

“Pretty sure it happens whether you plan on it or not, Buck.”

“Fuck.  Okay, let’s start on that want list.  In the meantime, that pork loin should be just about ready. Pulled pork sandwiches on my special bread?”

“This.  This is my kink.  You feeding me wonderful food.  I love how much you love food.”

Bucky sat there, his chin resting in his palm as he considered his husband.  “It took me a long time to learn how to eat again. How to ask for things, how to know I liked something.  Now ...” he sighed, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. “There’s so much wonder in food today. And yeah, I like the idea of doing more.  Set my own menu every day. Oh - we’ll need to talk with the farms, too. This is gonna take more than just barter.”

“I dunno, you offer the that frosting of yours, they may give their stuff away.  That stuff’s magic, baby.”

“No ... you’ll see.  This’ll be good for the whole area.  Jobs at the bookstore and the bakery cafe.  And we focus on a different kind of menu so we’re not competing with the diner - ‘cos baby, I need that diner in my life. But with the diner and us ... more produce, dairy, eggs - all purchased from the local farmers.  We’ll set up little areas where local artisans can have their own mini shops. Maybe on a rotating basis. Ooh, that could be fun. And Steve - an art gallery. Your art. Art from your students. The high school. Think of it, doll.  The possibilities are endless!”

“So’s your imagination.  And I’m really happy you’re on board with the idea.  It’s something we can do together, but you’re right - it could be something that benefits the town, too.  And the local farms. Okay, call Ethan while I go wash up, and then we can explore that feeding kink.”

“I like to feed. You just like to eat.  But you can make it up to me later.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I got big plans for you, big guy.”

&&&

Ethan Walker was the only architect who had an office in Meadowville, but he worked with clients all over the county, and sometimes got called in to New York itself to consult with clients.  Like Steve and Bucky, he preferred the calmer pace of Meadowville life, and he’d found his own personal oasis when he’d moved there from Manhattan. He also loved designing buildings that were closer to the earth, more personal to the client.  More in tune with the environment around them. In a city, it wasn’t the environment that required harmony, but the discordant juxtaposition of many different styles, different visions, jammed up against each other in the urban landscape.

He’d come out to Meadowville ten years earlier to consult with an eccentric client - Stan and his wife Joan - and he’d stuck.  He might not be as wealthy as he’d be if he’d stayed in New York, but he was happier by far.

And when Meadowville’s resident superheroes asked him for a consult to transform not one but two storefronts in downtown Meadowville, well.  Ethan was more than happy to oblige.

And when Bucky Barnes sweetened the deal with homemade sandwiches, and pie fresh from the oven?  Ethan would have happily waived his fees, but Cap - Steve - stopped him before he did anything foolish.

There was a lot to like about the two men out of time.  They were gorgeous, for one thing. Ethan‘s partner Adam - in business and in life - would grumble good-naturedly about Ethan taking meetings with the Barnes-Rogers and how tempting they were, but Adam knew who Ethan was coming home to.  But their looks were such a minor part of what made them great to work with. They were both artistic in their own ways - Ethan was itching to commission Steve to do some artwork for a project he had near Niagara - and they both had good eyes.  They were frugal without being cheap - they knew the value of quality and building things that lasted. And they were patient and kind, always gentlemanly, even when Bucky would get rambunctious and try to wind Steve up.

He’d done a couple of buildings on their farm, some renovations in the house, retrofitting a couple of outbuildings to work with both solar and arc reactor power sources.  Every project had been a joy. 

So when Ethan arrived at their farm the next day with the existing plans from borough hall under one arm, and a head full of ideas, he was anxious to get started.

“So, you’re sure about this?  I mean, this isn’t going to be a cheap undertaking.  The building is old, certainly not up to current codes.  If you want to add ovens and other appliances, the wiring’s gonna have to be redone.  Hell, I wouldn’t be surprised if we found knob and tube wiring in the walls. Plus you’re going to have to make sure everything’s properly vented.”

Steve frowned, smoothing his hand over the plans.  “Does that mean we’re gonna have to gut the place? I mean, it’s got some nice architectural features - I’d like to keep those if we can.”

“We’re going for vintage and authentic if at all possible,” Bucky put in.  “Definitely with some modern upgrades and yes to code. But what’s the point of buying an older building if we’re just going to strip all its character away?”

And there was another reason to love working with these guys.  They respected the buildings themselves. He liked that they wanted to enhance while keeping the inherent personality of the buildings they renovated.

“Wait, did you say buying the building?  I thought you were just doing these two spaces,” he pointed to the existing bookstore and the future bakery cafe.

“We talked it over, and we might as well buy the whole building.  There’s just the hardware store at the end, plus the apartments above. I mentioned it to Mr. Sherrod, and he was happy to discuss letting it go. He’s getting on in years, and I’d imagine dealing with repairs and maintenance has gotten old for him.”

“But you’re wiling to take it on?”

“Financially, yes.  Practically, we figure it leads to more jobs.  A formal caretaker role, an on-call team of professionals. Obviously there’s going to have to be a general contractor, and the actual crew.  But if we can look at the building as a whole, we can address any code upgrades that are needed at the same time. And deal with any other problems that need fixing now.”

“Wow, that’s ... that’s really great, actually. Well, let’s talk about how you want to use the space - that’ll drive how we deal with combining it, partitioning it, making sure there are sufficient outlets, etc.”

“Great.  Let’s do it.”

&&&

A couple of weeks later, they presented the plans at the local borough council meeting.  There were questions, there were comments, but overall, the response was positive, and permission was granted to begin work on the new bookstore-bakery.

Steve took point on packing up all the books that were currently on display in the bookstore, taking special care to organize them as he went so they’d be easier to reshelve once the store was fully renovated.  In fact, as he worked, he had new ideas on how to arrange the space to complement the new organization of the books. The more he worked on boxing up the books, the more excited he became to see the world that was forming in his head.

Ethan stopped by periodically to discuss the ideas that Steve had for the space, and most of those were addressable without significantly changing the architectural plans.  The electrical was going to be the bigger issue, with Steve wanting more sitting areas with cozy chairs and good lamps so no one got any eye strain.

Steve also started looking at the fixtures and fittings that came with the purchase of the bookstore, and he decided he really wanted to improve on the utilitarian melamine bookcases that probably came from IKEA - or worse, Walmart - a couple of decades ago.  He talked built-ins and platforms with storage under, and asked questions about how to wrap shelving around the support pillars. He proposed free-standing display space and traffic flows. 

Ethan was always helpful, and oddly deferential.  It wasn’t until later in the process that Ethan told him that working with him, he felt like he was touching the past.  Steve’s command of space, of purpose, of flow reminded Ethan that Steve had been one of the greatest military minds of the modern era. He brought the same purposeful thinking to planning the store, and it was both humbling and exciting for Ethan to design around Steve’s strengths.

Work on the bakery cafe side of things was taking longer because of the greater wiring challenges, as well as identifying and purchasing the right equipment.  Venting became an issue when they discovered some water damage in the ceiling, caused generations ago when a tenant routinely overfilled their bathtub. The repairs were made first, roughing in the ventilation so it could be added later, and they continued on.  Plumbing also made the project take longer - not just adding a side by side pair of farmhouse sinks, but also adding a unisex bathroom. 

Handicapped access was important to both men, and they started planning for wide aisles, clear pathways, and no-slip surfaces wherever they could include them.  They consulted with Steve’s senior art class, and some of the fellas at the VFW. They got a sense of what people with physical challenges found challenging about a one size fits all approach to accessibility. Once the shared wall between the spaces was removed, they were left with load-bearing pillars that would be wrapped with shelving and display space - books, graphic novels, and art on the bookstore side, local artisan offerings on the bakery side.

They were a month into the project and things were starting to look less like piles of dust and drop cloths, and more like the vision that had been slowly emerging for them both.

Ethan and the workers had clocked off for the day, and Steve and Bucky were left alone in the shop space.

“Whaddya think - this gonna be worth it?” Bucky asked as he slid a cup of coffee made in the bakery cafe’s first actual appliance across the lone table in the place.  They’d pulled up two utilitarian chairs they’d found in storage, and settled in to spend a little time to process all that had happened.

“Yeah, I really do.  I know the farm is ours, but there’s a lot about it that’s really yours.  You’ve made it a magical place, Buck. You really have. But this ... this is ours.  It’s ours and it’s not the Avengers’, or Hydra’s, or the government’s. It’s ours, Steve’s and Bucky’s, something we’re creating together.  And it’s the town’s, too. I feel like we have an opportunity here to make a difference. And have fun. But, to make something new with you, Buck.  Something good that we can share ... in all the fantasies I’ve had about us having a life together ... I never imagined this.”

Bucky smiled at that.  They both had pretty big imaginations.  Yet neither of then had ever seen themselves as business owners, as members of a community bigger than their street in Brooklyn.  Neither of them had started out thinking they’d be experimented on by German scientists either, but there they were. Fuck Zola for claiming to be Swiss - the asshole had the soul of a Nazi.

“Okay.  Okay, I get it.  I do. We should open the bookstore first, you know.  Just the bookstore while we’re finishing the cafe. We’ll do a big grand opening, and I’ll make decadent cupcakes at home, and when grabby hands try to get seconds and thirds, I’ll give them a little shock from my hand.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Stark’s upgrades on the arm gotta be good for something.  I can use just a little spark. It’s almost more pleasurable than it is painful -“

“Yeah?  Maybe we should give it a shot.  A little bit of pain play, maybe?”

“Steven Grant Barnes-Rogers.  You kinky shit, you. Hold that thought - but that’s an enthusiastic yes from me for when we get home.”

Steve leaned across and kissed Bucky on the lips, smiling all the while. “Then the sooner I get you home, the sooner we get to try that out.”

&&&

The grand opening of Barnes-Rogers was a festive affair that drew in residents from the town, and their friends from New York.  There was even some press there, thanks to one of the local bloggers mentioning that the former Captain America had taken up the very civilian career of bookseller. Tony’s contribution to the event was a force field erected between the bookstore and the bakery so that no one could get into the other side and potentially get hurt in the unfinished space.

Steve was grateful the press contingent was small and mellow.  To be honest, he really didn’t want the press to know where he and Bucky lived, and he hoped they hadn’t miscalculated and inadvertently given up their safe space.

Pepper noticed Steve’s worried frown, and asked what was bothering him.  Immediately after, she had a quiet word with the journalist, and then sought out the blogger.  An apology and the removal of references to Captain America and the Winter Soldier from the blog immediately followed.  The brief interview with the journalist focused on the renovations and bringing new businesses into aging spaces rather than anything to do with Steve’s prior career.  

He pulled Pepper aside later and planted a kiss on her forehead.  “What would we do without you?”

“I’m sure you’d blunder along.  But if you’d really like to thank me, convince James to let me have a couple dozen of those cupcakes.  I’d like to say daily, but I’m hoping he’ll negotiate monthly if I come collect them myself.”

“And we would love to have you,” he smiled at her, genuinely pleased at both her proposal and her enjoyment of Buck’s creations.

&&&


	2. You Remembered That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the boys discover hidden talents among their friends, and move ever closer toward realizing their dreams.
> 
> This chapter fills the You Remember That? square of my Fluff Bingo card.

“So, did you know that Barton loves to bake?” Bucky asked as he came back into the bedroom, towel-drying his hair.  Steve loved it when Buck let his hair hang free, so he took a moment to enjoy the view of his mostly naked husband and his crazy sexy hair.

And apparently he’d missed something, because Bucky stood there with his hands on his hips and a fondly exasperated look on his gorgeous face.

“Huh?” Steve asked, still distracted by how freshly pink his husband’s skin was, how warm and soft it looked.  How beautiful.

“That wasn’t a rhetorical question, doofus.  Did you know?” Bucky asked as he sauntered over toward the bed.  Steve watched the deliberate sway of Bucky’s hips with heightened interest, his mouth going dry as his dick perked up.  Bucky looked pointedly at the rising tent at Steve’s crotch and grinned. “Ah-ah-ah. Answer first. Sexy times after.”

Steve closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and focused on non-sexy things.  Trajectory of his shield. AC/DC in Tony’s lab. His commission schedule. The fact he needed to arrange for a manure delivery for Buck’s latest field expansion.  Finally, he blew out his breath and opened his eyes, feeling more under control. “Clint and baking. I remember sometimes he’d put out some really good baked goods at breakfast at the tower, but I don’t remember him saying he made them.”

Bucky smiled, and patted Steve on the shoulder, like a treat for being a good boy.  “Yeah, well, apparently he’s pretty shy about it. Something about his asshole brother giving him a lot of shit about being ‘girly’.  Like that’s an insult. But he’s insecure. And talented.” He nodded toward the other side of the bed, and Steve obediently scooched over.  Bucky slid into his spot on the bed, his towel still firmly wrapped around his waist.

Steve’s mouth hadn’t gotten any moister, and now the the warmth and scent of Bucky was making him a little dizzy.  “And ...?”

Bucky smiled to himself and picked up Steve’s tea mug on the bedside table and handed it over.  “And I’ve invited him to be a guest baker. As often as he’d like. We might have discussed the space over the garage.”

Steve sipped from the tea, closing his eyes in satisfaction.  But what was Bucky talking about? “The space over the garage as?”

“An apartment for him to stay in.”

Steve rested his mug on the table on his side of the bed and looked at his husband, chuckling, “Buck, did you just adopt Clint Barton?”

“Pretty sure I did.  Look at it this way - you wont have to listen to me going on all the time about carmelizing techniques and whisk designs - “

Steve’s eyes widened in concern.  He loved Bucky’s baking experiments.  He looked forward to them with almost Pavlovian devotion.  And then there was the best part. “Do I still get to taste test and lick the spoon?”

Bucky sat there, face scrunched up in mock concentration.  And then he burst out laughing. “When have I ever denied you licking the spoon, huh? Not once since your Ma first made scones with homemade whipped cream in 1923.  Stevie, why would I start now?”

“Wait, you remembered that?”  Bucky nodded, smiling softly. “Some of my best memories of Ma are in the kitchen.  With you. Licking the spoon ... well. It just makes the memories ... closer, I guess.  Like she’s there with us. And well, you never had a baking buddy before.”

“So? I figured you’d like the break.”

“From?”

“From me going on and on about food.  Obsessing. Meltdowns over the sink. The whole enchilada.”

Steve reached over and took Bucky’s hand gently, lacing their fingers together.  “Buck, I never tire of hearing you talk about something you’re excited about. I love your experiments and the passion you bring to your baking.  All your cooking. Everything about you. Why? Are you bored with my art?”

“Bored?  Bored? No, baby.  You could never bore me. I can’t believe I get to share all this with you, to see you, happy, healthy, whole.  To see you doing what you were meant to do. God, Stevie, did I ever make you feel like you bored me?”

“Well, you thought you bored me.  And you don’t. Not ever.”

Bucky lifted Steve’s hand and brought it up and around so Steve’s arm curved around his shoulders, then he leaned in to rest his head against Steve’s.  “I shoulda talked to you about Barton before inviting him.”

“Well, yeah, maybe.  But you know what my answer would be,” Steve answered, turning his face enough to plant a soft kiss on Bucky’s damp hair.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, he can help renovate the loft to make it into an apartment.  We’ll put him together with Ethan. What’s Nat got to say about it?”

“Guessing we’ll have a pair of houseguests.  Nat would actually be really good as a manager for the cafe part.  This might actually work out. Like a team exercise without the shrapnel.”

“I already told you about Pepper’s standing order.  What I didn’t mention was Tony’s reaction to the children’s nook.”

“He’s not planning to weaponize toddlers, is he?”

“Thinkin’ the opposite.  He was kinda sorta fascinated.  Like he might want one.”

“Of his own?  Another Stark?  What’s Pepper got to say about that?”

“Think she might’ve been waiting for him to get to that point.  And you know, it won’t even break her stride. I totally see Tony devoting all his time to whatever little Stark-Potts spawn they create.”

“Think he’d give up the suit?”

“Think he’d figure out how to make little ones, but yeah, I think he’d retire.  ‘Bout time, don’t you think? He’s more than earned it. And the team is constantly growing.  We’re not needed anymore. Not like we were. I don’t know if the world is a less dangerous place, but there are more people stepping up to make it safer.  I think it’s Tony’s turn to rest, y’know?”

“Yeah.  Yeah, Howard’s kid has more than earned it.  I’ll be happy to see him take advantage. Not as much as I am to see you do it, but yeah.  So, I’m wondering though ... if Clint and Nat are taking the apartment over the garage, and Pepper wants to come up at least once a month for cupcakes ...”

“Oh. Yeah. So much for clearing out the house for private sexy times.”

“Unless ... look, there’s that frontage on the lake.  It’s just crying out for a cabin with all the mod cons.  Something that works with the environment. I mean, we can use it, too, but it’d make a nice spot for a guest house.”

“Far enough from the house we don’t have to be quiet ...”

“Close enough for lunch.”

“Big enough to house the whole team.”

“Not a bunk house.”

“More like a chalet.  Or maybe more than one cabin.  We have enough land we could make this a sanctuary for everyone.  Quiet place for Bruce.”

“Still can’t figure how he deals with living in New York.”

“There’s the property next door, too.  Ellis and Jules are talking about retiring to Florida.  It’d make it a lot easier on them if they didn’t have to go through a real estate agent.”

“You know we’re practically recreating the Avengers training facility, only without the training.”

“You know I always envied you having a big family.”

“Yeah.  And these assholes, fucked up as they are, are your family. I get it.  I’m not arguing it. I’m okay with it. I’m also thinking that maybe ... maybe after the store and the bakery settle down ... maybe we.  Maybe we could ...”

“Adopt?”

“Yeah.”

“You’d do that?  Have a kid with me, Buck?”

“God, you moron.  I’d have the world with you.”  The smile Bucky turned toward Steve was predatory, hungry.    “But now, come on and give me some sugar, sugar. Too bad we can’t make our own.  But I’ll settle for just loving you.”

“I’m never settling, Buck.  Loving you is the best thing I could ever do.”

“Hmmm.  Me, too.  Ain’t no higher pursuit.”

&&&


	3. Bakery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Meadowville welcomes its latest culinary master.
> 
> This chapter fills the Bakery square of my Marvel Bingo 2019 card.

The bookstore had been open for several weeks, and was proving to be a success in any way that counted.  They’d changed up the layout of the bookstore, sifted through stock, and repriced everything that was in hand.  They didn’t need to make back any investment, so they reshelved everything with steep discounts to move the books out to make room for new.  Steve created a new section of the store dedicated to comics, graphic novels, and art books. They added a book swap in the back. The children’s department was his special favorite, and he’d taken great care in designing and painting the wraparound castle that surrounded the comfy seating area.

In the meantime, they’d staffed the place with a rota of high school students and retirees, each with a special love for some genre in the store.  And most of the staff was already brewing ideas for book clubs, open mics, and all manner of additional activities for the store.

By the time they were done, it was more than just a bookstore.  It was a love letter to reading, and a visual feast at that. Each section boasted its own Steve Rogers originals, whether it was a painted mural, framed prints or original paintings or drawings, some pieces on the walls, on the endcaps, even pieces suspended from the ceiling.  Each section had its own space, its own personality, its own soul. And extra seating.

He hadn’t realized how much he wanted something like this until he’d started actually putting the pieces together.  Steve loved their new bookstore fiercely. He loved their patrons even more. And the fact that he got to share this with their friends?  Perfect. And with the love of his life? Magic.

Preparation for the opening of the bakery cafe took longer, thanks to the special equipment, new wiring, plumbing, and venting, and numerous inspections.  Ethan was a rock through the entire experience, and his partner Adam had the patience of a saint while they worked through all the adjustments and enhancements.  

They’d also taken care to ensure that the tenants they inherited were treated well, too.  They’d run several tests to ensure that odors from the cafe didn’t infiltrate the apartments, and their approach to pest control had been thorough and as environmentally friendly as they could manage.  They’d wanted to make sure that all necessary maintenance on the apartments was done before they opened the bakery for real.

But finally, the day was here.  The pre-opening. Today’s opening was reserved for their friends, their tenants, their employees, and for everyone who’d worked with them to prepare for the opening.  All of the craftspeople who’d worked on the renovations and improvements were invited to come in with their families, as were their tenants and employees. Buck had taken special care to invite all of his suppliers, the farmers and artisans of the area who brought their produce, their meats, their dairy, their specialized cheeses, all of it, to the tables of Barnes-Rogers.  This day couldn’t happen without them, and Buck had been adamant it wouldn’t. He’d also insisted on inviting their friends from the diner, to make clear that they weren’t competition, and that Bucky had no intention of giving up their corner table for the Friday night special.

And their friends?  Well, half of them were working for Buck right now.  Turned out Scott Lang had some hidden culinary talents, too, his time at Baskin-Robbins notwithstanding.  He loved to cook, and was happily serving up burgers and sandwiches on bread and croissants baked fresh that morning.  Steve would never forget the image of Scott practically swooning over the locally raised produce, and the goat cheese that Bucky had secured for the opening.  Steve knew exactly what to get Scott for his upcoming birthday.

Bruce actually enjoyed himself as Scott’s sous chef, and the pair of them made as good a cooking team as they were funny to watch.  And when the two of them starting talking tech? It was easy to forget that Scott was an electrical engineer, and a sharp intellect, despite his general goofiness.  He and Bruce had more in common than anyone had realized, and it was nice to see Bruce relax into a partnership that wasn’t fueled by mass quantities of coffee, and a butt-load of insanity.  In fact, it turned out Scott was a tea drinker, and he and Bruce started plotting new blends as they worked.

Clint had shown up with his cookbooks full of interesting baked goods from around the world.  They learned that he always made it a point to get a recipe wherever he went, and years circling the globe for SHIELD had yielded an impressive selection of goodies.  Buck had ceded half of the ovens to Clint and his repertoire, and already the pair of them were discussing theme days and special menus. It was good that Clint had a full roster of goodies to make, since it kept him away from the coffee pot, except to refill his own enormous mug.  While Clint loved his coffee, he was a disaster at making it, so his skill in the kitchen otherwise was a real shocker to everyone. Not that a soul complained when he started to hand around samples early in the morning.

Nat had decked herself out in a stylish black on black ensemble, and took over taking orders and directing traffic like the military genius that she was.  

Tony had programmed the bots to bus tables, but when Dum-E kept trying to take Sam’s plate before he was finished, Dum-E got banished to wash-up duty.  Seeing the little bot sport a hairnet and rubber gloves was a stitch, but he only wanted to serve, so he seemed happy enough with the reassignment.

Tony had offered to roll up his sleeves and help, but Pepper proved to be the MVP of the day when she distracted him into sitting with her and Rhodey to enjoy the steady succession of samples that Scott, Clint, Bruce, and Buck kept handing off.

They had an inkling that they were a success when the first of their tenants came over and asked if they’d be able to take all their meals in the cafe from now on.  

Buck had only planned on breakfast and lunch, with pastries and tea or coffee in the evening.  As more potential patrons swung by to express their desire to eat here all the time, Steve started to fear that maybe they’d gone too far in giving up their lives to the enterprise.  But he and Bucky had been adamant that they weren’t going to infringe on their beloved diner’s clientele, so he told people gently that early morning, dinner, and late night all belonged to the diner.

Then Buck had a break in the action, and sauntered over, grinning like a loon. 

God, he loved this man so much it hurt sometimes.

“What’s got you so riled up, jerk?”

“Cooking classes, punk.”

“Oh?  When’re you gonna have time to take cooking classes?  And why would you need ‘em?” Steve asked, circling Buck’s waist with his arms and tugging him close enough he could kiss his nose.

“Not taking.  Giving. Every one of our servers is interested in learning, half your bookstore people, and a couple of teens who’re here with their folks expressed interest.  So I - and Clint, and Scott, and Bruce - we’re gonna teach ‘em how to cook, and they will take shifts making food in the cafe. Which means ...”

“You won’t be doing all the cooking solo forever.”

“Yup.  Little investment of time up front, but reap the rewards later.  Might have to wait a bit on any, y’know, extended sexy times. Not that I plan to ignore my best guy or leave him hanging.  That okay with you?”

“Can I be one of your students?”

“Why?”

“So I can lick the spoon, of course.”

END

**Author's Note:**

> These boys. Living their best lives together!
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Find me on the web: https://linktr.ee/debwalshweb


End file.
